Um anjo em minha vida
by Pink Potter
Summary: Harry recebe uma ajudinha dos céus para encontrar seu grande amor, mas será que essa anjinha vai conseguir cumprir sua missão? Baseada em “Cidade dos Anjos” e um programa especial que passou na globo certa vez não lembro o nome, hehehehehe
1. Um anjo em minha vida

**1) Um anjo em minha vida**

**Harry estava em seu quarto, desde que terminara Hogwarts e derrotara Voldemort vivia em um apartamento em Londres. Arrumava-se para o casamento dos amigos, Hermione e Rony. Eles namoravam desde o sexto ano, e agora iam casar, Harry nem podia acreditar. Ele era o único que não tinha namorada, bem ele teve alguns relacionamentos, mas nenhum duradouro. Estava com vinte e cinco anos, e também pensava em arranjar alguém, casar e ter filhos, por que será que não conseguia? Era nisso que ele pensava naquele momento, e foi por essa razão eu fui enviada até ele. Já não era o bastante ser o anjo da guarda dele, agora eu teria que dar uma de cupido, oh céus!**

**Quem está ai? – ele perguntou, ouvindo o barulho que provoquei. Na verdade a idéia era eu aparecer no quarto dele, mas poderia causar um ataque cardíaco no coitado. Ele então veio até onde eu estava, eu preservei as minhas asas, pra passar uma boa impressão, mas não foi uma boa idéia.**

**Estupefaça – ele gritou apontando a varinha para mim, o feitiço, entretanto, passou direto, sem me atingir.**

**Que recepção de boas vindas! – eu disse.**

**Quem é você, alias o que é você? – ele me olhava como se eu fosse um mostro, não imaginava que ele me acharia uma aberração.**

**Não precisa ofender, ta? – achei melhor fazer as asas desaparecerem, eu e minhas idéias – Estou aqui para ajudá-lo.**

**Eu não preciso de ajuda, agora pode se retirar? – nossa, ele era um ingrato.**

**Eu não acredito, eu venho dos céus especialmente para ajudar você e é assim que me recebi?**

**O que você está falando? Você bate bem da cabeça? – lá vem ofensas de novo.**

**Muito prazer em conhecê-lo também! Eu sou Ângela, seu anjo da guarda desde os seus onze anos.**

**Essa não, mais uma fã louca, anjo? O que mais vão inventar? – ele foi em direção ao interfone, provavelmente perguntar porque deixaram que eu subisse.**

**Eu não sou uma fã louca pra sua informação, sou sim seu anjo da guarda, desde o dia em que você entrou em Hogwarts. Seu antigo anjo se aposentou e desde então estou ao seu lado – eu tentava parecer séria.**

**Ah claro, você quer dizer que você é um anjinho, alias meu anjinho, e está aqui pra me ajudar? Olha, eu já derrotei Voldemort se você não sabe.**

**Mas é claro que eu sei, eu estava lá, você não acha que conseguiria sem minha proteção não é? – além de tudo é um ingrato, eu que tanto fiz por ele.**

**Pelo visto é mais serio do que eu pensava. Venha eu posso levá-la a um hospital – ele veio até mim e segurou no meu braço, como se eu estivesse doente.**

**Olha Harry, se você não quer aceitar minha ajuda tudo bem. Eu fui enviada porque você derrotou Voldemort, e acharam que você merecia uma recompensa. Como você não consegue encontrar uma namorada, minha missão seria encontrar a mulher perfeita pra você.**

**Claro, claro – ele ainda segurava meu braço, estava me levando para a porta.**

**Eu vou embora então – fiz minha asas aparecerem, ele se afastou – Eu bem que avise a Lily que você não acreditaria – sorrindo eu o olhei pela última vez.**

**Lily? Minha mãe? – eu desapareci – Você não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa sabia? Você não sabe o que crescer sem pais, não deveria brincar com isso – ainda ali, mais invisível para ele eu pude ver lágrimas serem formadas em seus olhos. Eu não dou uma dentro.**

**Perdão, não era essa minha intenção – reapareci ao seu lado, ele permaneceu imóvel, toquei-lhe o ombro – Eu só tentei fazer com que acreditasse em mim – fiquei de frente a ele, mas este ainda não me olhava, enxuguei então uma de suas lágrimas.**

**Por que está aqui? – ele perguntou enquanto suspendia o rosto, senti naqueles olhos verdes que me encaravam uma imensa tristeza, havia me esquecido de quanto ele se entristecia quando lembrava dos pais.**

**Venho te ajudar, acredite sou seu anjo da guarda, numa missão especial: fazer você encontrar seu verdadeiro amor.**

**Estou ficando louco, tendo alucinações? – nossa, ele era difícil.**

**Não, estou mesmo aqui. Entretanto quando estivermos com outras pessoas apenas você poderá me ver.**

**Essa não estou ficando louco mesmo – ele disse, levando a mão a cabeça.**

**Eu não posso provar que estou aqui, você precisa acreditar, você acredita? – perguntei o encarando.**

**Se não acreditasse você não iria embora mesmo – disse ele, e me fez sorrir com isso.**

**Eu não menti, confesso que duvidei que você fosse aceitar minha existência, mas ela não. Sua mãe sabia que acreditarias – mais uma vez seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas – Eles têm orgulho de você sabia? São os pais mais coruja que conheço – estava sendo sincera, desde que me tornei o anjo de Harry mantinha contato com seus pais. Então algo aconteceu, algo que eu não esperava, ele me abraçou.**

**Eu acredito – sussurrou no meu ouvido. **

**Vamos, chega de sentimentalismo! Vai se arrumar ou vai perder o casamento de seus amigos – Harry era o mesmo de sempre, tão carinhoso e gentil quanto a anos atrás.**

**Certo, não vá embora anjinho – ele sorri para mim, será que acreditou mesmo, eu ainda estava achando que eu era uma fã louca?**

**Há uma mulher no casamento, será a primeira da lista. Vamos ver se conseguimos te desencalhar – eu sou um pouco sapeca não é? Pude ouvir os risinhos irônicos dele vindos do quarto, pelo meu comentário. Mas sempre tive vontade de provocá-lo, afinal ele se metia em perigo e me arrastava junto.**

**Quando voltou, ele usava um paletó azul marinho. Como Hermione era filha de não bruxos, o casamento seria tradicional, Harry então se dirigiu até a igreja de carro. Como padrinho, foi até o altar, esperar junto com Rony a chegada de Hermione, eu decidi acompanhá-lo, mas percebi que estava incomodando.**

**Você vai ficar colada em mim o tempo todo? – perguntou.**

**O que Harry? – Rony que estava próximo ouviu e pensou que Harry estava falando com ele.**

**Nada não – ele me olhou desconfiado, provavelmente ainda achando que eu era uma alucinação.**

**Eu disse que os outros não podem me ver – ele pareceu um pouco irritado – Bem, ali está ela, a primeira pretendente – mostrei-lhe uma mulher morena de vestido preto.**

**O que você quer que eu faça?**

**Fazer o que Harry? – Rony novamente ouviu, acho que começou a suspeitar que Harry não estava muito bem.**

**Ahn? Não, nada – ele sorriu desconcertado. Será que não aprendi nunca?**

**Você não precisa falar, basta pensar. Se tiver sua permissão poderei ler sua mente – eu expliquei, sem a permissão eu nada poderia fazer, afinal ele tem direito a privacidade.**

**Então, o que devo fazer? – finalmente, até que enfim ele entendeu.**

**Falar com ela! Quando chegarmos ao lugar da festa vá até ela, e puxe conversa.**

**Certo.**

**Logo o casamento começou e quando finalmente acabou foram todos para a festa. Decidi acompanhar Harry em seu carro, para tentar um relacionamento amigável, afinal ele é meu protegido.**

**O que está fazendo? – é, ele continua meio rude.**

**Pegando uma carona – eu disse já sentada ao lado dele.**

**Com uma condição – eu apenas acenei com a cabeça – Não dê uma palavra. **

**Tudo bem, se ele não queria conversa, fazer o quê? Eu tentei...! Bem, quando chegamos na festa novamente indiquei a mulher para ele, e só depois de muita insistência ele acabou indo até ela. Não acreditei quando o vi voltando, em menos de dez minutos.**

**O que faz aqui? **

**Aquela mulher é uma chaminé ambulante. Vocês lá de cima devem ter esquecido que eu odeio fumantes – ele disse.**

**Mais respeito, ouviu! – então olhei para a moça. Nossa! Ela tinha um charuto enorme nas mãos, realmente como será que ela foi para na lista?**

**E agora?**

**Teremos que esperar, amanhã no trabalho te indicarei outra pretendente.**

**Ah não, colega de trabalho não – ele é muito exigente na minha opinião.**

**Tudo bem, tudo bem. Menos duas, mas fazer o quê? **

**Quando a festa estava quase no fim ele decidiu voltar para casa. Harry não "conversou", mais comigo, então quando ele me disse que voltaria pensei em ir sozinha, mas então ele disse.**

**Você não vai comigo? – perguntou enquanto entrava no carro. **

**Não, eu vou aparecer lá mesmo.**

**Vamos, eu te dou uma carona – ele disse piscando um olho pra mim.**

**Ok – confesso que fiquei muito feliz, não queria que meu protegido não gostasse de mim.**

**Você é mesmo um anjo? – sabia, ele ainda não acreditava em mim.**

**Sim, por que não acreditas? – ele começou a dirigir.**

**Você conhece mesmo meus pais?**

**Conheço. Antes de eu ser escolhida como seu anjo da guarda tive que passar pela aprovação deles.**

**Então eles te aprovaram? Você deve ser boa heim? – elogio? Eu sei lidar com ofensas, mas elogios... eles me deixam sem graça.**

**Desde então tenho sido seu anjo. Como fiz tudo certo, eles me deram essa missão de te ajudar a encontrar alguém. Se eu conseguir deixo de ser anjo da guarda.**

**Como assim? Você vai me abandonar? – ele sorriu pra mim.**

**Claro que não, eu poderei te ver sempre, mas não se preocupe, pois participarei da aprovação do seu próximo anjo. Não permitirei que qualquer um te proteja.**

**E o que você vai fazer se isso acontecer?**

**Não sei, eles não falaram. Tudo que disseram foi que se eu conseguir, deixarei de ser anjo da guarda.**

**Poxa, logo agora que estou começando a gostar de você – não consegui descobrir se ele estava sendo irônico ou sincero, mas decidi ver como sinceridade. Alguns minutos depois tínhamos chegado ao apartamento dele.**

**Vá dormir, amanhã teremos um longo dia – eu avisei.**

**Será que vamos conseguir?**

**Claro! Harry, você venceu Voldemort, achar a mulher da sua vida será brincadeira de criança – ele sorriu, desejou boa noite e saiu.**

**Como eu queria estar certa quanto aquilo! Mas pareci que os céus estavam contra minha missão! Todas as mulheres que eu indicava, ele achava algum defeito. Ele implicou até com o pé de uma das pretendentes. Confesso que aqueles dias estavam sendo bem divertidos, Harry me mostrou seu lado gentil e carinhoso, algo que eu só observava, quando ele estava com algum de seus amigos ou alguma namorada. Mas aquela implicância com as pretendentes estavam ficando cada vez mais estranhas, não era possível ele não gostar de nenhuma. Comecei a achar que ele não queria encontrar alguém, decidi então conversar serio com ele.**

**Harry, eu já estou aqui a quase um mês e você simplesmente não aprovou nenhuma das escolhidas – alertei.**

**Ângela, é sobre meu futuro que estamos falando, não posso escolher alguém como escolho uma camisa.**

**Eu sei, mas não deve ser tão difícil assim.**

**Talvez por ser um anjo você não entenda o amor, não é tão fácil encontrá-lo como você imagina.**

**Posso não entendê-lo, mas sei o quanto vocês humanos o valorizam. Tenho certeza que quando encontrar você ficará muito feliz, e é isso que desejo Harry, que você seja feliz – disse sinceramente, mas o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu acho que estou me apegando demais a ele. É certo que temos afeições pelos nossos protegidos, mas aquilo que eu estava sentindo... não sei se era bem isso afeição.**

**Quem sabe a mulher pela qual eu vá me apaixonar não esteja nessa lista? – ele perguntou levantando do sofá, em seguida veio em minha direção e sentou ao meu lado.**

**Impossível, não me mandariam aqui a toa – Harry só podia estar ficando louco. Como eles iriam me designar para uma missão impossível?**

**Não acredito que sua vinda tenha sido a toa – por que ele estava me olhando assim? Por que ele estava se aproximando? **

**O que você acha que vai fazer? – seu rosto se aproximava do meu, essa não, ele enlouqueceu de vez, ele quer me beijar, ele não pode fazer isso. Mas... eu quero que ele me beije, ai essa não.**

**Talvez você seja a mulher pela qual eu devesse me apaixonar – seu rosto estava perto demais. Ângela levante, suma, saia daí, faça qualquer coisa, mas não deixe ele... **

**Tarde demais, senti seus lábios encostarem nos meus, eu não podia fazer aquilo, não devia, mas não queria parar. O gosto dele era bom, ele passou o braço pelo meu pescoço, eu precisava fazer algo. Reaja Ângela, reaja! Consegui, me afastei. Aqueles olhos verdes agora me encaravam, mas eu não conseguia decifrar seu olhar.**

**Não podemos, eu sou um anjo – eu o lembrei.**

**E daí? Eu não sou preconceituoso.**

**Harry, isso não é hora pra brincadeiras. A essa hora já devem saber do que aconteceu, ficarão furiosos comigo. Eu não podia ter deixado isso acontecer, não devia.**

**Mas eu encontrei aquela pessoa especial, é você, por que eles ficariam furiosos.**

**Pare de sonhar Harry, não sou eu a mulher destinada a você, vamos tentar esquecer isso, amanhã te levo para mais uma pretendente.**

**Ah claro, é só nisso que pensa não é? Na sua missão! Eu sou mesmo um idiota, como fui deixar que eu me apaixonasse por você? Você só pensa em terminar a missão e sumir daqui, deixar de ser meu anjo. Quer saber? Acho que você sequer gosta de mim – ele saiu furioso e se trancou no quarto. Por que doía tanto ouvir aquelas palavras? Por que doía tanto saber que ele gostava de mim, mas que eu não ia poder ficar ali? Essa não, acho que me apaixonei por ele.**

**Eu não podia acreditar, simplesmente me apaixonei pelo meu protegido. O que diriam de mim? Nem sequer fui capaz de cumprir minha missão, além de estar apaixonada por um humano. Eu sabia que para ele não seria problema, quando eu fosse embora sua memória seria apagada. Mas e quanto a mim? O que eu farei daqui pra frente?**

**Depois de alguns minutos pensando fui até ele, bati na porta, mas ele sequer respondeu. Eu preciso ir embora, mas não sem antes conversar com ele. Sinto muito Harry, mas terei que entrar mesmo que você não queria. **

**O que faz aqui? Vá embora – ele estava deitado na cama, quando me viu desviou o olhar.**

**Sinto muito, sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu – eu precisava me desculpar, não deveria ter deixado aquilo acontecer.**

**Não sinta, esqueça tudo – ele parecia muito zangado.**

**Eu não posso, não posso esquecer que sou o anjo da guarda do maior bruxo do mundo, não posso esquecer que fui designada para ajudá-lo a ser feliz, mas acabei falhando, não posso esquecer os bons momentos ele me proporcionou e por causa disso acabei me apaixonando por ele – finalmente ele começou a me olhar, pela primeira vez em toda minha existência eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Não posso esquecer que por minha falha além de prejudicá-lo, provavelmente serei afastada dele. **

**Ele veio até mim, e dessa vez foi ele quem enxugou minhas lágrimas. Senti o calor de seu corpo num abraço mágico. Ele me olhava, como se eu fosse tudo para ele, como se realmente eu fosse a mulher que ele estava procurando, mas eu não era.**

**Não vai embora, fica comigo – ele pediu.**

**Eu não posso, não pertenço a esse mundo, você sabe. Não se preocupe, com certeza te livrarão do transtorno que causei, provavelmente apagarão sua memória e enviaram um anjo mais qualificado.**

**Eu não quero que apaguem minha memória, eu não quero te esquecer, eu te amo – senti meu corpo gelar. Ele disse que me amava? Se eu não fosse um anjo e Harry Potter dissesse que me amava eu estaria flutuando.**

**Nosso amor é impossível – eu tinha que ser realista.**

**Acredito que nada foi por acaso, acredito que há uma razão para você ter sido escolhida meu anjo da guarda, pra você ter sido em enviada até mim. E sabe qual é essa razão? Você é meu verdadeiro amor.**

**Não torne mais difícil minha partida Harry. Não me faça sofrer mais, eu imploro – disse me afastando, eu precisava ir, tinha que ir imediatamente.**

**Não vá – novamente ele me pediu.**

**É para seu próprio bem, não se preocupe, só eu pagarei pelo que aconteceu – ele segurou minha mão, fui até ele e sussurrei em seu ouvido palavras que nunca imaginei dizer – Eu também amo você, Harry.**

**Colei meus lábios nos deles, pela ultima vez, por um breve momento e me afastei. Fiz minhas asas aparecerem e em seguida parti, vendo-o chorar. Como doeu vê-lo assim, como queria não fazê-lo sofrer. Então isso era o amor humano? Querer o bem de alguém acima do seu próprio bem? Talvez apenas o amor verdadeiro, pois eu daria a minha vida por ele.**

**Sabia que estava tudo terminado, provavelmente perderia meu posto de anjo da guarda, mas não me importava com isso. Tudo que pensava era que não mais veria Harry. Quando cheguei já me esperavam, como imaginei. Teria uma reunião com meu supervisor a qualquer momento, e cada segundo de espera parecia uma eternidade. Quando ele chegou me olhou, entretanto não encontrei desaprovação em seu olhar. Tivemos então uma longa conversa, mas jamais imaginaria o rumo que aquela conversa tomou. **

**Ângela, sabemos tudo que aconteceu – ele falou.**

**Sinto muito, senhor. Aceitarei o meu castigo, entretanto peço que nada aconteça ao Harry, ele não teve culpa – não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele por minha causa.**

**Não se desculpe filha, não cometeu erro algum. Tudo fazia parte da sua missão – ele dizia serenamente.**

**Como assim?**

**Os nomes que estavam naquela lista não eram a única oportunidade do Sr.Potter, havia mais alguém. Sim, você também poderia vir a ser o verdadeiro amor dele, e foi por isso que vocês se apaixonaram, não houve falhas, tudo fazia parte do destino de vocês. **

**Então eu posso ficar com ele? – eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.**

**Os seres humanos possuem o livre arbítrio, assim como nós. Entretanto para voltar a terra você terá que desistir da sua eternidade e de seus poderes, você está disposta a isso?**

**Sim, eu faço qualquer coisa pra ficar com ele – eu disse sem hesitar, Harry se tornara tudo pra mim.**

**Então vá filha, ame e seja muito feliz – ele me disse com um abraço. **

**Antes de voltar, entretanto me despedi dos meus amigos, inclusive dos pais de Harry. Eles pareciam muito felizes com a idéia de eu ser o verdadeiro amor dele e desejaram sorte. Em seguida fui ao encontro dele, ao encontro do amor da minha nova vida.**

**Novamente ele estava no quarto, em seu apartamento. Eu pedi pra aparecer na sala, exatamente como aconteceu da primeira vez que apareci para ele, mas dessa vez fiz questão de provocar um barulho, não tinha mais minhas asas nem meus poderes, então se ele me atacasse como da outra vez, com certeza seria atingida, mas era um risco que eu teria de correr. Com a varinha na mão ele veio até mim, mas quando me viu não me atacou, apenas sorriu.**

**Será que precisa da ajuda de um ex-anjo da guarda? – perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios, ele começou a se aproximar.**

**Na última vez que uma anjinha tentou me ajudar, acabei me apaixonando por ela – ele estava cada vez mais perto.**

**Não envolverei trabalho com coração – disse tentado me fazer de séria, sem sucesso por que ele já estava me abraçando.**

**Então eu aceito, até por que meu coração já tem dona mesmo.**

**E será que eu posso saber quem é? **

**Só se me der um beijo – em seguida nos beijamos, mas dessa vez mais intensamente que antes – Você voltou pra mim?**

**Se você não se incomodar de viver com uma simples humana sem poderes algum.**

**Você não tem mais poderes? **

**Eu desisti de tudo por você, inclusive da minha imortalidade e dos meus poderes – ele sorriu e me abraçou forte. **

**Nunca mais quero me separar de você, eu te amo – ele falou.**

**Também te amo Harry, juntos agora até que a morte nos separe.**

**E que ela demore muito pra fazer isso.**

**N/A: Huahauahuahauhaua, vilxeee que fic foi essa: ) ninguém mereci neh! Desculpa ai se ficou meio bobinha, ainda assim espero que gostem, nem que seja um pouquinho! Ehehehehhehehe! Beijos e obrigada por lerem! PinkPotter : )**


	2. Nova vida

2) Nova vida

Harry e Ângela namoravam na sala. Nem podiam acreditar que poderiam ficar juntos, só que agora como homem e mulher. Era estranho para ela, nunca pensou que um dia seria uma simples mortal. Mas agora essa era sua realidade, abandonara tudo por aquele amor, sem nem pensar duas vezes. Será que fizera a escolha certa? Só o tempo poderia responder aquela pergunta.

Acho que hoje é o dia mais feliz dessa minha nova vida – ela disse olhando para ele.

O primeiro de muitos – respondeu beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Estava pensando, onde é que eu vou ficar? – perguntou como se fosse uma questão complicada a se resolver.

Aqui comigo, é claro – respondeu ele.

Aqui? Mas Harry, isso não é certo, a gente começou a namorar agora, é melhor esperar antes de dar um passo tão grande – respondeu preocupada, Harry sorriu.

Você era mesmo um anjo puro e inocente? Estou te achando pervertida demais sabia? Você ficar aqui não significa que vamos fazer certos tipos de coisa – ele respondeu sorrindo, deixando-a encabulada.

Ah claro! – sorriu sem graça – Mas o que você quer que eu pense? Eu me lembro muito bem de suas outras namoradas, você as conhecia e pouco tempo depois já estava... – ela não terminou de falar.

Estava o que? Por acaso você ficava me observando 24 horas por dia? – continuou a provocá-la. "Será que ele não tem vergonha?", pensou Ângela constrangida.

É claro que não! Eu não podia observá-lo em seus momentos de privacidade.

Sei... Mas deixa eu te explicar uma coisa – parou de falar para beijá-la – Você não é como as outras lembra? Você é o amor da minha vida.

Eu amo você – disse sorrindo.

Também te amo! Vem, ta ficando tarde e amanhã preciso trabalhar. Você pode ficar no quarto de hospedes – seguiram para o quarto. Harry arrumou a cama e depois de uma longa despedida, foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou de ótimo humor. Estava feliz por ter alguém que realmente gostava ao seu lado. Foi então que ele sentiu um cheiro estranho, como se algo tivesse queimando. Correu pelo apartamento, para ver se Ângela estava bem e quando chegou na cozinha não acreditou no que seus olhos lhe mostraram. Estava uma bagunça, a pia tinha uma pilha de pratos e panelas sujas, mas foi então que ele a viu. Ângela tinha um imenso sorriso nos lábios, Harry olhou para o que deveria ser o café da manhã: suco de laranja, umas torradas queimadas, algo que ele imaginou ser biscoitos e frutas cortadas de todas as formas.

Gostou da surpresa amor? – ela perguntou empolgada – Fiz tudo que você gosta: Suco de laranja, torrada, aquele biscoito que vi fazendo uns dias atrás e frutas!

Eu... – Harry não sabia o que dizer, parecia estar tudo horrível, mas não poderia ser grosso, sendo que ela fora tão gentil – Eu amei! – sorriu.

Pode deixar, sei que você gosta de tudo limpinho, então depois que tomarmos café eu limpo tudo!

Certo. Vou tomar um banho – disse saindo.

Enquanto tomava banho, Harry preparava-se psicologicamente para aquela futura refeição! Teria que comer tudinho e com um sorriso no rosto. Foi então que sorriu sozinho, ela se esforçou para fazer tudo que ele gostava, nunca nenhuma outra namorada se dispusera a acordar mais cedo que ele e preparar seu café, realmente Ângela era especial.

Foi a primeira vez que cozinhei, espero que esteja tudo bom – disse ela. Já estavam sentados na mesa.

Hum... – Harry mordeu uma das torradas queimadas, estava horrível – Está ótimo – disse, deixando-a ainda mais feliz. Harry comia tudo, sorte dele pelo menos o suco ter saído bom, um pouco sem açúcar, mas isso ele pôde dar um jeito, pois assim ajudava a descer as outras coisas.

Coloca mais desses biscoitos, amor. Sei que você adora – ela colocou mais alguns biscoitos para Harry, que tinha quase certeza de que ela esquecera de colocar açúcar.

Está bom! – disse sorrindo – E você o que achou do café?

Uma delicia! – Harry não sabia porque tinha perguntado, como ela opinar sobre aquilo, se era a primeira vez que comia?

Você vem almoçar? Se quiser eu te preparo alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

Não, não precisa fazer nada. Eu venho na hora do almoço, mas te levo pra comer fora. Ah, pode deixar que amanhã será minha vez de fazer o café ok! – tentou ser o mais gentil possível, para que ela não percebesse que na verdade ele não queria que cozinhasse.

Tudo bem!

Já vou! Amo você – ele a beijou e saiu.

Ângela ficou ali sozinha, terminando seu "delicioso" café da manhã, enquanto Harry torcia para não ter uma dor de barriga. Ele chegou no Ministério e deu de cara com Rony.

Harry, a Mione te convidou para ir lá em casa nesse domingo. Disse que dessa vez não aceitará um não – disse Rony sorrindo.

Tudo bem – Harry respondeu. Lembrou-se que deste o casamento dos amigos ainda não fora visitá-los, passara o mês todo com Ângela a procura da mulher especial para ele.

O que foi? Que sorriso bobo é esse? – Rony perguntou, conhecia Harry desde os onze anos, sabia aquele sorriso significava que algo de bom deveria ter acontecido.

Estou namorando – ele respondeu.

Namorando? Quem? Por que não me contou?

Porque comecei a namorar ontem, ela se chama Ângela – Harry respondeu.

Ângela? Eu não conheço nenhuma Ângela – Rony puxava na memória todas as mulheres que conhecia.

Não, realmente não conhece. Pode deixar que no domingo a levo comigo, vocês não se incomodariam não é? 

Claro que não! Com certeza a Mione também vai querer conhecê-la.

Domingo então – ele confirmou.

Certo.

Harry foi para seu escritório, tinha bastante trabalho para aquele dia, mas antes de começar a trabalhar, lembrou de Ângela. Levaria para seus melhores amigos conhecer, será que eles gostariam dela? Claro que sim, ela é perfeita, pensava ele. A manhã passou depressa e no horário do almoço Harry foi para casa. Quando chegou, realmente estava tudo arrumado, como ela prometera, mas Harry não tinha nenhum sinal de Ângela. Ele começou a chamá-la, mas esta não respondia. Tivera sido tudo um sonho? Estava ele louco? Não, não poderia ter imaginado tudo aquilo. Foi então que ele viu um papel, sobre a mesa da sala. Ele não conhecia aquela letra, será de Ângela?

"Harry, 

Acabei de arrumar as coisas muito cedo, então resolvi dar uma volta. Se você chegar e não me encontrar em casa, provavelmente estarei naquele parque próximo ao lago que tem a duas quadras do seu apartamento. Você sabe que eu adoro aquele lugar!

Amo você!

Beijo,

Ângela".

Harry sorriu, lembrava daquele parque, uma das vezes que saíra com Ângela na missão dela, teve que se aproximar de uma mulher que fazia caminhada ali. Para se aproximar e começar um dialogo, Harry teve que correr também, mas provavelmente a mulher se assustou com aquilo, pois acelerou o passo. Harry fez o mesmo e quando conseguiu se aproximar levou um soco no nariz. Ela disse: "Vá roubar outro" e saiu, deixando Harry caído com o nariz sangrando. Ângela não se continha, gargalhava da cara de Harry que fingia estar emburrado.

_ Vocês humanos andam muito neuróticos sabia? – sorrindo ela se aproximava.___

_ Eu não a culpo, a violência hoje está demais – disse Harry tentando limpar o nariz que ainda sangrava.___

_ Espera, deixa que te ajudo – ela ajoelhou ao lado de Harry. Com um simples toque o nariz dele não mais sangrava ou doía, Harry a olhou admirado, foi a primeira vez que reparou como ela era bonita – Prontinho!___

_ Obrigado – ele disse um pouco confuso, será que ele acabara de sentir vontade de beijar seu anjo da guarda? Deveria ser apenas sua imaginação. _

Aquele foi o primeiro sinal que teve de que começava a sentir algo por ela, foi a partir daquele dia que passou a ver Ângela de uma maneira diferente. Harry guardou o bilhete e saiu, não aparatou, decidiu ir andando mesmo. Chegou no parque, ela ainda estava ali, sentada em um dos bancos com os olhos no lago.

Finalmente a encontrei – disse aproximando-se dela, em seguida sentou ao seu lado.

Harry! - ela sorriu para ele.

Vamos almoçar agora? – perguntou Harry.

Claro! – levantaram e seguiram para um restaurante. Ângela, no entanto, ia atravessando a rua sem nem ligar para os carros, então Harry a puxou.

Ei! Você tem que prestar atenção, não esqueça que não és mais imortal – disse preocupado. Como será que conseguira chegar até o parque sem ser atropelada?

Ah, é mesmo! Nem lembrava – disse sorrindo como se fosse algo bobo.

Ângela, por favor, tenha cuidado. Eu não agüentaria te perder – ele disse já imaginado como seria perder novamente alguém que amava.

Desculpa Harry, não queria te deixar triste. Pode deixar, eu vou prestar mais atenção ta? – Ângela disse.

Ok! – Harry decidiu não soltar mais a mão dela enquanto andava pelas ruas. Chegaram ao restaurante, ele pediu a mesma coisa para os dois. Enquanto não eram servidos, conversavam. – Rony me convidou para um almoço na casa dele domingo, você gostaria de ir?

Você não se incomoda? – perguntou ela.

Claro que não, aproveito para te apresentar a Hermione e ao Rony.

Vou adorar encontrá-los, não esqueça, eu já conheço eles – disse ela sorrindo.

É mesmo! Mas você tem que lembrar que eles não te conhecem, nem sabem que você era meu anjo da guarda, então você deve fingir que nunca os viu.

Entendi, pode deixar – nesse momento a comida chegou. Ela olhou para os pratos e percebeu que tinham uma aparência muito boa. Começaram a comer, a comida estava muito gostosa, comparando aquele gosto com o da manhã imaginou o quão horrível deveria ter sido aquele café da manhã – Harry!

O que foi?

Por que você mentiu pra mim? – perguntou seria.

Mentiu? Mas eu não menti pra você – Harry não estava entendendo, realmente ele não lembrava de ter mentido.

Aquele café da manhã estava horrível! – disse ela.

Claro que não!

Estava sim, comendo essa comida agora da para perceber que está muito melhor do que a minha.

Amor, são pratos diferentes – Harry não queria magoá-la.

Eu sei Harry, mas é diferente.

Olha, não tava ruim, mas também não estava bom – ela lhe olhou diferente – Ok, estava horrível!

Por que você não me disse? Eu não teria feito você comer tudo aquilo se soubesse que era ruim – Ângela falou.

Não disse porque vi sua alegria por ter feito algo pra mim com tanto carinho, não poderia dizer que estava ruim – disse preocupado, ela tinha que entender que mesmo não tendo saído bom, só a intenção o deixara feliz.

Você poderia ter me livrado de comer aquela coisa!

O que? – Harry perguntou confuso.

Fiquei um tempão pensando como vocês comiam algo com um gosto tão ruim, já estava imaginando ter que comer algo parecido agora – disse sorrindo.

Você disse que estava uma delicia – Harry disse.

Claro, você falou que estava bom! – ela sorriu maroto para ele.

É melhor nós sempre falarmos o que pensamos ok?

Concordo – ela falou – Mas você bem que gostou dos meus biscoitos não foi?

Ai meu estomago! Não me lembra não – Harry fez cara de dor.

Quando terminaram Harry a levou para casa, decidiu tirar umas férias, para passar mais tempo com Ângela, fazia anos que não tirava férias, com certeza até estranhariam. Tratou de resolver aquilo naquela mesma tarde, e como previra não teve problemas em aceitarem o pedido de férias dele. Ângela com certeza ficaria muito feliz, pensava Harry. Ele ia saindo do escritório quando uma mulher o parou.

Harry! – a principio ele não a reconheceu, estava diferente, mas continuava muito bonita.

Cho?

Quanto tempo! – ela o abraçou, como se fossem velhos amigos. Namoraram durante alguns meses durante o sexto ano de Harry, mas quando Cho terminou a escola tiveram que terminar, pois ela estudaria na Alemanha.

O que faz aqui? – Harry não podia acreditar, lembrou que quando terminaram sofrera muito, mesmo sempre achando que ela não gostava dele na mesma intensidade.

Me mudei, vou morar em Londres novamente – disse animada.

Ok, tenho que ir agora – Harry ia saindo.

Nos vemos amanhã? Eu vou trabalhar aqui também – Harry não entendia a animação dela, o que será que ela pensava que poderia acontecer?

Acho que não, a partir de hoje estou de férias – ele respondeu.

Então nos veremos por ai, e quando você voltar – disse Cho sorrindo.

Tchau – Harry limitou-se a isso. Ele ficou magoado quando Cho terminara com ele, ela disse que namoro a distancia não dava certo e o melhor seria terminarem. Harry não se incomodaria, mesmo gostando dela aceitaria aquela decisão, o que o irritou foi que ela não esperou o ano acabar para terminarem, ainda passou um mês convivendo com ela em Hogwarts sem namorá-la, levando-o a pensar que não fora bem aquele o verdadeiro motivo do rompimento.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia raiva, ficou balançado com aquele encontro. Foi ela que lhe deu seu primeiro beijo, foi ela sua primeira namorada, foi com ela sua primeira vez; com certeza ela marcara muito sua vida. Harry chegou em seu apartamento ainda pensando naquilo, foi aí que ele viu Ângela, ela dormia no sofá, a tv estava ligada. Amava Ângela, amava de verdade, mas por que então a lembrança do encontro com Cho não lhe sai da cabeça? Será que realmente era amor que sentia por ela? Será não se deixou levar por sua beleza ou seu jeito meigo? Não, não podia ser só aquilo, havia algo mais em Ângela que ele não sabia explicar. Sentiu-se mal por estar pensando naquilo, por estar com aquelas duvidas. Ela não tinha duvidas, ela fora clara quando disse que o amava, que largara tudo para ficar ao seu lado, e ele estava pensando em outra. Harry percebeu que não tinha certeza sobre seus sentimentos, talvez fora imprudente dizendo que a amava e exigindo resposta. Era melhor nem pensar nisso. Com cuidado ele a carregou e a levou pro quarto, enquanto iam ela acordou ainda nos braços de Harry.

Obrigada! – ela disse quando Harry a colocou na cama – Que bom que já voltou!

É – ele respondeu.

O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não, não aconteceu nada – ele ainda estava de pé admirando-a – Boa noite! – ele ia sair, mas ela o chamou.

Espera, fica aqui comigo – ela convidou. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, Ângela aproximou-se dele, repousando a cabeça em seu colo, Harry carinhosamente passou a mexer nos cabelos dela – Sabe Harry, eu te conheço desde seus onze anos, consigo decifrar cada expressão do seu rosto, mesmo não podendo mais ler sua mente, tenho certeza que algo aconteceu.

Não Ângela, nada aconteceu – Harry não queria falar do encontro com Cho.

Tudo bem, não vou insistir – disse ela. Permaneceram em silêncio, até que Harry percebeu que novamente ela tinha dormido. Cuidadosamente saiu do quarto, sentia-se horrível, agora além da confusão em seu coração, sentia-se culpado por mentir para Ângela. Foi então que ele tomou uma decisão, não pensaria mais em Cho, ela o magoara muito. Dedicar-se-ia a manter o amor que sentia por Ângela, não a magoaria jamais.

Os dias que se seguiram foram maravilhosos para ambos, eles passearam muitas vezes, e quando ficavam em casa Harry ensinava Ângela a cozinhar. Até que agora as comidas que ela fazia estavam mais saborosas. Harry teve que lhe ensinar várias coisas sobre a vida humana e ela sempre prestava bastante atenção, não queria colocar Harry numa situação constrangedora.

No domingo foram visitar Rony e Hermione, como combinado. Ângela estava nervosa, queria passar boa impressão, rezava para que desse tudo certo, visto que algumas das vezes que saíra com Harry atrapalhava-se toda na hora de conversar, já que muitas vezes falava termos como "vocês humanos" ou "os humanos...", por exemplo.

Calma, vai dar tudo certo – Harry dizia já na porta da casa dos amigos.

Harry! – disse Rony quando abriu a porta.

Oi Ron! Como está? – ele perguntou, mas a atenção de Rony estava voltada para Ângela.

Bem! Então essa é sua nova namorada? – perguntou ao amigo.

Sim. Rony está é Ângela! Ângela, este é o Rony – Harry apresentou.

Como vai? – ela perguntou estendendo a mão.

Bem! Vamos entrando, a Mione está lá na sala – Rony os convidou.

Até que enfim você tomou vergonha e veio nos visitar não é Harry? – Hermione aproximou-se sorrindo.

Desculpa Mi, mas o mês passado foi complicado – disse Harry sorrindo – Hermione essa aqui é a Ângela, minha namorada.

Tudo bom? – Hermione estendeu a mão – Então é você que tem ocupado todo o tempo do nosso amigo?

Eu? Não, não! – ela disse um pouco encabulada. Harry sorriu, realmente fora com Ângela que ele passara todo o mês.

Eles conversaram bastante, Hermione e Rony adoraram Ângela, perceberam como ela gentil e carinhosa com Harry e como o amigo estava feliz. O problema era quando eles lembravam de algum fato ocorrido em Hogwarts, Ângela acabava se empolgando também e falava as coisas como se estivesse lá, na verdade ela estava, por isso sabia de tudo que falavam, mas para não contar a verdadeira história nesses momentos ela dizia que Harry tinha lhe contado. Harry já estava ficando um pouco preocupado, pois Hermione começou a fazer cara de desconfiada. Quando foram almoçar, ao se dirigirem para a mesa, Hermione chamou Harry, alegando que precisava de ajuda.

Quem é ela? – perguntou sem rodeios, com uma expressão desconfiada.

É a Ângela! – Harry não sabia o que dizer, sabia que Hermione não engoliria aquilo tão fácil.

Harry, não minta pra mim! Quem é ela? Onde você a conheceu?

Você não gostou dela? – perguntou preocupado.

Claro que gostei, ela é bem educada, gentil e pelo visto está apaixonada por você! – disse Hermione fazendo Harry sorrir – Pelo visto você também está apaixonado não é?

Sim – Harry respondeu feliz, ele a amava sim, tanto que até os outros conseguiam perceber.

Mas não é esse o caso, você ainda não me contou onde a conheceu.

Longa história – ele disse.

Sou toda ouvidos! – Hermione disse sorrindo.

Talvez outro dia, vamos agora? – ele carregava um dos pratos que seria sirvido.

Tudo bem! Mas não pense que vou esquecer viu?

Pode deixar, eu te conto. Agora se vai acreditar em toda a historia... – Harry disse deixando Hermione curiosa, mas ela não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada, pois ele seguiu para a sala.

Depois do almoço ainda ficaram algum tempo ali conversando, fazia tempo que não se reuniam e tinham muita coisa pra falar. Mesmo os amigos ainda dizendo que era cedo, Harry decidiu ir embora. Naquele mesmo dia, à noite Harry e Ângela decidiram ir jantar fora, quando iam entrar no restaurante, alguém que Harry não gostaria de encontrar naquele momento, passava pelo local.

Harry, eu não disse que nos veríamos por ai? – disse Cho aproximando-se.

N/A: Fiz mais um capitulo pra vocês: ) hehehehhehehehee! Quero agradecer as pessoas que leram e comentaram, fiz esse capítulo pra vocês que curtiram a fic : )

Só que eu fui escrevendo, ai vieram as idéias e acabou não dando pra colocar tudo num capitulo só, então ainda vai ter mais um capitulo, eu acho: ) Essa semana só deu para escrever esse, porque tive que estudar, hehehehehhehehe, e também tive que fazer os capítulos de outras fics que eu escrevo, mas semana que vem eu devo postar o próximo oks! Sinceramente, achei que ficou horrível, então se vocês também não gostarem é só falar, porque aí eu apago e deixo só com um capítulo, oks! Agora se vocês gostarem eu faço e posto o capítulo semana que vem, ta! Beijos! PinkPotter : )

3) Não me deixa, fica comigo.

Oi Cho – ele olhou para Ângela, com certeza ela reconhecera a antiga namorada de Harry.

Quem é essa aí com você? – perguntou ela.

Minha namorada – disse ele. Ângela não dizia uma palavra.

N/A: Fiz mais um capitulo pra vocês: ) hehehehhehehehee! Quero agradecer as pessoas que leram e comentaram, fiz esse capítulo pra vocês que curtiram a fic : )

Só que eu fui escrevendo, ai vieram as idéias e acabou não dando pra colocar tudo num capitulo só, então ainda vai ter mais um capitulo, eu acho: ) Essa semana só deu para escrever esse, porque tive que estudar, hehehehehhehehe, e também tive que fazer os capítulos de outras fics que eu escrevo, mas semana que vem eu devo postar o próximo oks! Beijos! PinkPotter : )


	3. Não me deixa, fica comigo

3) Não me deixa, fica comigo

Ângela não acreditou no que viu, Cho Chang ali na sua frente, falando como se já tivesse encontrado com Harry anteriormente. Será que já tinham se encontrado? Desde quando ela voltara da Alemanha? Por que ela não ficou sabendo? Harry percebeu que Ângela não gostou nada de ter visto Cho.

E então Harry, não vai me apresentar a sua amiga? - Cho perguntou provocando, vira que estavam de mãos dadas.

Ângela, minha namorada. Essa é Cho Chang - Harry olhou para Ângela, que tentava se segurar para não perguntar imediatamente a Harry sobre a volta de Chang.

Hum... namorada! Harry, achava que você tinha bom gosto! - sorriu maldosa para Ângela, que apesar de estar louca de raiva, mantinha a aparência serena.

Na verdade, ele passou a ter bom gosto depois que terminou com você - foi a vez de Ângela provocar, Harry, entretanto não achou que ela deveria ter feito aquilo.

Você tem certeza? Eu não acho que ele te falaria de alguém que não foi boa o bastante! - disse Cho. Ângela não deveria ter dito aquilo, como explicar que não fora Harry quem lhe contou, que sabia daquilo porque estava presente quando Harry a namorou.

Potter! - nesse momento George Nelson apareceu, era um dos chefes do Ministério.

Sr. George! - Harry queria sumir dali, já pensou se Ângela e Cho partem para uma briga?

Chang? Potter? Hum... o que estão fazendo aqui? - ele deu uma cotovelada em Harry, como se sugerisse que estivesse rolando algo entre os dois.

Não, o senhor entendeu errado eu não estou com a Cho - Harry tentava se explicar.

Oras meu rapaz, não precisa esconder, pode deixar que não deixo o pessoal do Ministério saber - ele sorriu para Harry. Ângela agora já não agüentava mais, será que aquele "cara de sapo", como ela acabara chamá-lo em pensamento não estava enxergando direito.

Olá senhor, sou Ângela, namorada do Harry - se Harry não a apresentaria, ela mesmo o faria.

Oh, quem é você? - ele perguntou com desdém.

Não é ninguém senhor - Cho fez questão de responder. Ângela não podia agüentar mais, ela precisava sair dali, estava sendo humilhada e o pior, Harry não fazia nada.

Com licença - ela disse saindo.

Ângela, espera! Com licença! - Harry saiu correndo atrás de Ângela - Ângela espera, por favor.

Me deixa Harry, volte para seus amiguinhos - ela disse.

Não são meus amigos - ele parou na frente dela, mas ela fitava o chão.

Não quero te atrapalhar - ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu te amo Ângela! Só você! A opinião deles não me importa, se ainda fosse a Mione ou o Rony - ele tentou sorrir para ela, que retribuiu timidamente. Finalmente ele percebeu que realmente amava Ângela.

Você tem certeza que me quer mesmo em sua vida? Às vezes acho que só te atrapalho ou te envergonho.

Você me faz feliz, é isso que me importa - Harry a abraçou com força.

Eu amo você Harry! - ela o beijou.

Desculpa ter estragado nosso jantar - ele disse.

Não foi culpa sua, vamos, a gente prepara algo.

Seguiram para o apartamento de Harry, lá improvisaram um jantar e tempos depois foram ver um pouco de tv. Estavam abraçados, quando Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço. Ângela sentia-se arrepiada com o toque dos lábios dele em sua pele, as mãos dele deslizavam pelas suas costas, então ela ficou de frente para ele. Olharam-se por alguns instantes e em seguida começaram um beijo intenso, Harry sentia as mãos de Ângela acariciarem suas costas, estava ficando eufórico naquele momento. Foi a vez das mãos dele deslizarem pelo corpo da namorada, que já estava deitada no sofá.

O que foi? - Harry perguntou quando Ângela parou o beijo.

Você não preferi ir para outro lugar? - perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. O que ela estava sugerindo? Será mesmo que era o que Harry estava pensando?

Ângela, você quer dizer que... - ele ficou surpreso, não esperava por aquilo.

Eu amo você Harry! - ela levantou e ofereceu sua mão a ele, que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes e seguiram para o quarto de Harry; aquela foi a primeira noite de amor deles.

Na manhã seguinte, Ângela acordou ao lado de Harry, a noite fora inesquecível, ela sabia que o amava e que era correspondida, todas as dúvidas sobre a veracidade dos sentimentos dele sumiram, dando lugar a confiança, ela o observa dormir com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Bom dia - ele falou assim que abriu os olhos e a viu ao seu lado.

Bom dia.

Então eu não estava sonhando? - ele perguntou chegando mais perto dela - Eu fiz mesmo amor com a mulher mais maravilhosa que existe?

Harry! - ela corou com aquilo, ainda era bastante tímida, Harry sorriu dela.

Que acha de darmos uma volta pelo parque?

Ah, eu estou mais pra ficar na cama mesmo - disse puxando a coberta.

Hum... mal começou, já não quer mais parar? - ele brincou.

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - novamente ela ficou vermelha, provavelmente Harry adorava deixá-la constrangida - Só não estou com vontade de sair de casa hoje!

Vamos amor, depois de darmos uma volta poderíamos até visitar a Mione e o Rony.

Mas nem avisamos Harry, não sei se chegar assim de surpresa seria legal não.

Eles não reclamam que não vamos lá? - ele piscou para ela.

Ah, tudo bem, nós vamos - ela disse levantando-se - Só espero não me arrepender.

Ei, você está falando isso por causa de ontem? - Harry perguntou.

Não, claro que não! - na verdade ela não queria correr o risco de encontrar Cho novamente.

Ângela!

Ta, eu confesso! Não quero encontrar aquela mulher de novo - disse sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

Não precisa ter ciúmes, não sinto mais nada por ela.

Então por que não me falou que ela tinha voltado da Alemanha?

Porque... - Harry não sabia o que dizer, a verdade era que quando encontrou Cho novamente ficou balançado e duvidou dos seus sentimentos por Ângela.

Você nem sabe me responder - Ângela sentiu toda sua alegria desaparecer.

Não queria te magoar - disse ele, não deixava de ser verdade, entretanto não disse tudo.

Me magoou quando escondeu isso de mim. Harry eu sei o quanto você a amava, o quanto ficou magoado quando ela terminou com você.

Por que você sempre tem que lembrar que sabe de tudo?! As vezes parece que você me conhece mais que eu mesmo - Harry se irritou.

Mas se eu estava sempre ao seu lado, se eu era seu anjo da - ela não pôde terminar de falar.

Mas não é mais! Será que não pode esquecer isso? Será que nunca vai poder viver como uma mulher normal! - Harry percebeu que havia gritado, Ângela estava estática.

Com licença - ela levantou e saiu. Harry, entretanto não a impediu. "Droga, por que a Cho tinha voltar agora?", ele pensava agora sozinho.

Harry levantou-se e deu algumas voltas pelo quarto, pensando no que acabara de acontecer, fora extremamente grosso com a pessoa que mais amava. Ângela provavelmente estaria muito chateada, ele pensava. A melhor coisa a fazer seria pedir desculpas, o problema seria se ela não aceitasse. Harry foi até o quarto dela, bateu na porta, mas Ângela não respondeu. Tentou entrar, mas percebeu que a porta estava trancada, teria que se desculpar dali mesmo.

Ângela? Será que você poderia abrir a porta pra mim? - Harry não obteve resposta - Tudo bem, eu falarei daqui mesmo. Desculpa por tudo que eu disse, eu não queria te magoar, falei sem pensar. Será que existe nesse mundo alguém tão idiota quanto eu? Como posso ser capaz de magoar a pessoa que mais amo, a pessoa que mais desejo, a pessoa que mais me deixa feliz? Confesso que quando revi a Cho fiquei balançado e me senti mal com isso, me senti mal por não ter certeza dos meus sentimentos, foi por isso que não te contei. Mas você precisa acreditar em mim, eu sei que é você quem realmente amo, ela não significa mais nada na minha vida. Ângela, eu te amo, por favor, me perdoa.

Harry continuou sem respostas e isso fez seu coração entristecer, será que ela não o perdoaria? Talvez devesse dar um tempo para ela pensar, decidiu sair do apartamento. Ângela ouviu o barulho da porta da frente, constatando que Harry saíra. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas agora não mais de tristeza como as anteriores quando ouviu aquelas palavras duras de Harry, mas de felicidade por ouvir tal declaração. Sim, ela o perdoara, como não perdoá-lo se o amava tanto? Ângela entendeu naquele momento o significado de "saber amar é saber perdoar". Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e sorriu para si mesma, trocou de roupa o mais rápido que pôde, iria atrás dele, iria dizer que o amava, que queria ficar com ele pra sempre, iria dizer que não mais duvidaria do seu amor.

Harry caminhava por aquele parque que Ângela tanto gostava, sabia que seria o melhor local para esperá-la, pois se ela o perdoasse saberia onde ele estaria. Sentou-se em um dos bancos, tudo que podia fazer era esperar.

Harry querido! - Harry ouviu a voz da pessoa que agora ele mais odiava.

O que faz aqui Cho? - perguntou secamente.

Você não é mais tão carinhoso quanto antes - disse sentando-se ao lado dele, que naquele momento levantou.

Com licença, mas eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

Ah Harry, por favor, não me diga que ainda está chateado por eu ter terminado com você anos atrás! - ela passou a segui-lo.

Não se iluda.

Ah, então talvez seja por causa daquela mulherzinha, a propósito, cadê ela?

Em primeiro lugar, ela não é nenhuma mulherzinha, em segundo lugar nossa vida não é da sua conta - ele se virou para ela, a raiva de Harry estava cada vez maior.

Ual, "nossa vida"! Pelo visto já devem estar até dormindo juntos, aquela carinha angelical não me enganou - ela disse, nesse momento Harry a segurou pelo braço com força.

Não ouse falar mal dela ouviu? Não admito isso! - Harry estava vermelho de raiva, segurava no braço dela com tanta força, que já estava quase machucando. Porém nesse momento, Cho fez algo que Harry não esperava, provavelmente porque avistara Ângela se aproximando, com a mão que estava livre o segurou pelo pescoço e o beijou. Harry a separou em seguida, entretanto não entendia o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de Cho.

Harry? - era a voz de Ângela, Harry então se virou e a viu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Como isso pode estar acontecendo? Ele disse que me amava!", foi com esses pensamentos que Ângela correu dali.

Espera Ângela, por favor, não é nada disso que você está pensando - Harry começou a correr atrás dela, Ângela não parou. Ela corria pelo parque, foi então que aconteceu, quando foi atravessar a rua, não viu um carro que vinha em alta velocidade. O carro não conseguiu frear e evitar o atropelamento, Ângela foi lançada até o pára-brisa, em seguida caiu no chão. Harry correu até ela, estava desesperado.

Ângela, meu amor, por favor fala comigo! - Harry gaguejava enquanto lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos ao ver a mulher estirada na rua, com sangue na testa.

Eu não tive culpa, ela apareceu feito uma louca - o motorista do carro também estava desesperado.

Uma ambulância, chamem uma ambulância - uma senhora que se aproximara disse, um rapaz pegou o celular e pediu socorro. Estavam envoltos por uma multidão de curiosos.

Por favor, acorda, não faz isso comigo! Não me deixa aqui sem você - Harry estava completamente perdido, a possibilidade de perder o amor de sua vida o atormentava.

Não deixaram Harry mexer nela alegando que seria pior, o mais certo seria esperar a ambulância, que chegou minutos depois. Harry acompanhou Ângela até o hospital, não conseguia largar sua mão. Chegando ao hospital, entretanto, teve que se separar dela, tudo que podia fazer agora era esperar. Os minutos foram passando, ele tentava ter noticias, mas nada sabiam lhe informar. Foi então que seus amigos chegaram.

Harry! Como você está? - Hermione o abraçou, quando receberam a ligação de Harry correram para o hospital.

Foi minha culpa, foi tudo minha culpa - ele chorava como uma criança nos braços da amiga.

Não diga isso Harry! - Hermione falou.

Você tem alguma noticia dela? - Rony perguntou também preocupado.

Ainda não, ninguém sabe me dizer nada - Harry respondeu irritado, aquela espera era uma tortura.

O que aconteceu exatamente? - Hermione perguntou. Harry contou-lhe tudo, desde a discussão até o momento do acidente.

Com licença, Sr. Potter? - um médico finalmente apareceu.

Sou eu! Como ela está? - Harry levantou-se ansioso. Implorava para que ela estivesse bem.

Felizmente ela não sofreu nenhuma lesão grave ao longo do corpo, portanto não foi necessário cirurgia - Harry sorriu aliviado - Houve apenas uma fratura no braço esquerdo, porém...

Porém o quê? - Harry perguntou.

Devido a pancada na cabeça ela está em coma, já fizemos exames, não há hemorragia - Harry sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e se apoiou numa das cadeiras do local.

Ela vai ficar bem doutor? - Hermione perguntou preocupada, percebeu a reação de Harry aquela noticia.

Não sabemos. Como já disse, não há sinais de hemorragia interna, ela deveria estar consciente, entretanto ela não reagiu desde que chegou.

Eu posso vê-la? - Harry perguntou ainda desnorteado.

Sim, mas só é permitida a entrada de uma pessoa no local - o médico explicou. Harry olhou para os amigos e em seguida acompanhou o médico.

Harry entrou num quarto cheio de aparelhos, havia uma enfermeira lá. Então ele a viu, parecia estar apenas dormindo, tinha alguns aparelhos que a ajudavam a respirar, seu braço esquerdo estava engessado e havia um curativo na testa. O médico fez sinal para a enfermeira que logo saiu dali, deixando-os sozinhos. Ele puxou a cadeira que ali havia e sentou ao seu lado, em seguida segurou sua mão.

Perdoa-me por todo sofrimento que te causei - ele começou - Se pudesse seria eu quem estaria ai, tudo para você não sofrer! Sinto tanto por tudo que aconteceu - lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, enquanto ele beijava carinhosamente a mão dela - Por favor, Ângela, não me deixa, fica comigo! 

Harry chorava baixinho ao seu lado, tudo que queria era que Ângela acordasse e lhe sorrisse feliz, ele não teve culpa, a única culpada fora Cho. Emocionada, Ângela ouvia tudo, ela estava ali, a sua frente, juntamente com seu antigo chefe.

Você tem a oportunidade de escolher seu destino daqui pra frente - ele disse olhando para ela. Eram como espíritos naquele momento - Pode ir comigo, talvez até recupere seu cargo de anjo da guarda, ou pode ficar aqui com este mortal. A escolha é sua.

Ele não me traiu não foi? - Ângela perguntou, mas no fundo já sabia a resposta. O senhor balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Qual a sua decisão? - ele perguntou. Quando Ângela foi atropelada, pensou que tivesse morrido, mas na verdade ela teve a oportunidade de acompanhar Harry até aquele momento, presenciou seu desespero, seu temor em perdê-la, ele não poderia estar fingindo, ele a amava de verdade. Foi nesse momento que soube que ele não a traiu.

O senhor já sabe minha decisão - ela lhe sorriu.

Que assim seja! Adeus! - em seguida ele desapareceu. Ângela sabia que em questões de segundos ela também desapareceria.

Harry - ela o chamou, Harry deu um salto, não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, ela estava lhe sorrindo.

Ângela? Amor, como pode? Alias, não importa - ele foi para abraçá-la, afastando-se quando ouviu um gemido de dor - Ah, me desculpe!

Tudo bem - ela sorria.

Escute, por favor, foi tudo um mal entendido, eu te amo, só você, a Cho ela quem me agarrou, eu não queria - Harry parecia ansioso para falar tudo de uma vez.

Eu sei, eu também te amo - ela disse serenamente, deixando-o confuso.

Você não está brava? Não quer terminar comigo?

Não mais! Eu não posso viver sem você Harry! - Ângela disse. Harry novamente começou a chorar, estava imensamente feliz.

Eu também não! Por favor, nunca mais faz isso comigo - ele aproximou seu rosto do dela para beijá-la. Minutos depois, o médico voltou e não acreditava na melhora da paciente. Hermione e Rony também puderam vê-la naquele mesmo dia, ficaram felizes por ela está bem.

Faltava uma semana para o fim das férias de Harry, para sorte dele Cho não estaria mais lá, ela acabou sendo transferida para a Itália, na verdade foi uma ajudazinha que Rony deu ao amigo. Ângela ainda dormia, até que Harry apareceu no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

Ta na hora de acordar, dorminhoca! - ele a chamou, Ângela enfim acordou.

Bom dia amor! - ela sentou na cama - Hum... Café da manhã na cama de novo? Assim vou ficar mal acostumada - ela ainda tinha o braço engessado.

Tudo para a anjinha mais linda que existe - ele disse.

Obrigada! - Ângela sorriu - O que foi?

Já vi que nunca vou conseguir esconder algo de você! - Harry concluiu.

Posso saber o que está aprontando Sr. Potter? - perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Harry levantou-se e ficando próximo a cama.

Ângela, você quer se casar comigo? - ele perguntou, com certeza ela não esperava por aquilo.

Harry! Você, você tem certeza? - ela via o anel que este tinha nas mãos.

Nunca estive tão certo em toda minha vida.

Eu aceito - ela disse feliz, Harry tirou o anel da caixinha e colocou em seu dedo, em seguida a beijou, selando aquele compromisso.

Eu te amo Ângela, vou te amar para sempre!

Eu também! - ela levantou e o abraçou, poderiam finalmente ser felizes, como mereciam.

FIM!!

N/A: Prontinho!! Ultimo capítulo dessa minha shortfic, hehehehhehehe!! Eu nem sei se esse final ficou bom, espero que não tenha decepcionado aquelas pessoas que estavam curtindo a fic, me perdoem caso isso tenha acontecido!! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram na minha fic!! Obrigadaaa!! Beijoss!! PinkPotter : )


End file.
